oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Higgins
Patrick Higgins, also known as Bigg, is a notable Democratic Party politician. Higgins also served as the first chairman of the Labour Party during POWER V. Higgins joined POWER in September 2017, during POWER III. He fought against DPU, and later Cool Moose, politicians in Hawaii, eventually securing the governorship and turning the state blue. In late POWER III, Higgins was the head of the Democratic Governors' Association (DGA), working with his deputy Friar Mních. During POWER IV, he is noted for serving as Governor of Ohio, and creating 'Bluehio'. In POWER V, Higgins was the first chairman of the Labour Party in POWER UK. His leadership suffered due to the Chapo Trap House Invasion, which eventually overthrew him, and he returned to the Democratic Party. He served as DNC Head for a period before returning to the ranks of the membership. Higgins has also been a notable CEO of Coca-Cola. He was also President in POWER 7. POWER III Starting out in New York with bad positions, Higgins knew nothing of the game. He simply stumbled upon it when searching through online political games. He was partyless for a while until he eventually found out about the Democratic Party, joining it in hopes of being with others of similar political values as him. The first person to greet Higgins to the party was Jean Lannes, who is still one of his closest friends to this date. Reluctant at first, Higgins was sent to Hawaii after constant haggling from leadership. Coincidentally he had the perfect positions for it, which was most likely the reason why he was sent. However Higgins had no idea what kind of challenge was ahead of him. There stood the Cool Moose Party, a puppet of the Democratic People's Union, a communist and enemy splnter of the Democratic Party. There were few members whocame and went, but the two main enemies Higgins would have to face were I.F. Stone and Junior McAnarkiddie. Following his very close victory in Senate 2, Higgins felt like he was ontop of the world, and prompty went for Senate 1. Little did Higgins know how difficult taking on the imfamous I.F. Stone would be. Time and time again, he failed to overthrow the mighty Stone. It wasn’t until a late weekend night that his time would come. Stone was offline, and Higgins seized the oppurtunity by spamming people to Attack Ad him to oblivion. It wasn’t until he received help from Matt Engarde that he was able to finally win the election. The might I.F. Stone was overthrown. It was an easy victory for Governor as he had no opponent. Junior McAnarkiddie moved to Senate, where he unfortunately came out victorious against Higgins’ allies. Higgins would stand alone in Hawaii for quite a while until two important people came along, where they would become Higgins’ apprentices for Hawaii Senate. Those people were John Kaczynski and Kamala Harrison. Both of them would eventually be able to deseat both Junior McAnarkiddie and I.F. Stone respectively. Hawaii would remain fully blue for the rest of POWER 3, and Higgins will become tied with McAnarkiddie as the longest running Governor of Hawaii. POWER IV POWER 4 started out very rocky for Higgins. He started out in New York, where he always wanted to be. However he was utterly destroyed by Republican Party (GOP) alts. As such Higgins reported these alts to Rumsod like he always does. However this time, Rumsod deleted him instead of alts, presumably by mistake. The same alts still reside in New York today. Higgins will soon restart in Oregon, however he did not enjoy his time there. Oregon was already fully blue, and as a result move to Ohio, where he was easily able to win Governor on his first attempt. Little did Higgins know that him leaving Oregon will eventually result it its conquering by the GOP, which upset and haunted him for the rest of POWER 4. Today, Higgins remained in Ohio as governor, and successfully liberated it to become Bluehio. POWER V POWER 5 was interesting to say the least. Higgins started out in London, UK as chairman for the Labour Party. Suddenly, a group of communist larpers from the Chapo Trap House Reddit and Discord arrived to rain on Labour’s parade. They were able to successfully coup the party, draining the bank and keeping it for themselves. It was at this moment that Higgins knew he failed, and promptly returned to the US in the state Georgia. Soon after the resignation of Sandy Weathers and Laura Fernandez, Higgins was promoted to Regional Chair and Outreach Head soon after. However, Laura Fernandez was still the President at the time, and used her powers to turn some people against the leadership, and frame herself as the victim. However, this plan was overall unsuccessful for her. She did, however, continuously refuse to help out leadership, even to the point of vetoing all bills proposed by them. It was at this point that some began to regard Higgins as the “Shadow President”, due to his ability to puppet and manipulate Laura Fernandez to appoint certain people to cabinet and veto certain bills that she would otherwise normally refuse. Once Janet became President, he was nominated as the Secretary of the Treasury, and later was able to use his power gain to become the Governor of Georgia. However, after being primaried by alts in Georgia, Higgins moved to Nevada, where he was senator for two terms and hoped to become Governor. However, not only did Sandy shoot down his idea, but he also war primaried yet again by other alts. It was at this time that most of Democratic Party leadership resigned, causing Higgins to rapidly move up the ranks and become Vice Chair. After getting primaried in Nevada, Higgins moved yet again, this time to California, whose governor moved states and left an open spot for Higgins to take. However, after winning and becoming the first Democratic Governor of California since Richard Evans for only a single term, the game was invaded by hackers and Rumsod was forced to quickly reset the game. POWER VI Higgins being the first Governor of Massachusetts was far from the most important thing in this iteration. Despite being Vice Chair, Higgins became an adamant opposition to the at the time current chair, Abraham McCaez due to Abe beginning to consolidate power and become an authoritarian chair. Together with his close friend Ted Kennedy, they pushed for Abe’s resignation and both threatened to resign if he did not step down. Abe, knowing he relied on Ted and Higgins, stepped down and left the party in a fit of rage and became a rogue member, constantly trying to primary members in California. After the successful deposing of Abe, Higgins installed Charlie Chan as the Chairman of the Democratic Party, sparking a slow but optimistic recovery for the party. It was at this point that Higgins knew his mission was accomplished, and resigned as Vice Chair shortly thereafter. However the Democratic Party recovered a lot slower than most expected, and as a result members continued to break away from the party, going off to either make their own parties, join existing ones—primarily the National Unity Party (POWER VI), or moving overseas. Regrettably, Higgins was one of these people. He defected to the NUP in mid-July, where he tried to distance himself from the Democrats as much as possible, eventually changing his name to Woomy. But something was missing. Higgins didn’t feel comfortable in the NUP, he felt left out, a foreigner. With the help of Drew Laton, he planned his defection a week in advance, deciding to return where he started—Hawaii. Once Higgins defected and moved to Hawaii, he struggled to beat the incumbent Governor John Heydrich, using the alias Konrad. As luck would have it, Heydrich was deleted once again alongside other notable members in the GOP leadership, soon followed by a coup and the abandonment of the party by whoever in leadership was left. This became what is now known as the GOP Abandonment of P6. Heydrich’s deletion allowed Higgins to win governor unopposed, and remained as the Governor of Hawaii for the reset of POWER 6. Meanwhile, inside the party, Higgins has managed to regain his reputation as a member of the Democratic Party, and was quickly promoted back to Vice Chair. POWER VII Higgins returned to POWER after a long hiatus, this time starting in Maryland and eventually becoming the first Governor there of the iteration. Soon after Higgins had a high enough National Influence, he entered the Presidential Election, where against all odds he would go on defeat Republican candidate Trajan Nym in the Thirty Third Presidential Election, even despite the GOP and NUP being in an alliance together. This loss would be the first of many disasters for the alliance between the GOP and NUP, which would eventually result in the collapse of both parties. During his first term, Higgins oversaw a collapsing economy due to the NUP exploiting the stock market. He would soon move to Florida shortly after the economy collapsed, where he would not run for a second term and instead go to become the Governor of Florida, easily pushing out all opposition there, creating what Higgins liked to call "Bluerida". After his Vice President and successor, Benjamin K. Poldhart, held two terms as President, Higgins would run for a second term in the Thirty Sixth Presidential Election, where we would easily defeat Republican candidate Enzo Taylor to become one of the few presidents with multiple non-consecutive terms. Shortly after his loss, Enzo Taylor would defect to the Democratic Party, which was one of the final nails in the coffin for not only the GOP, but the NUP as well. Due to Democrats taking back control of the stock market, Higgins oversaw an economy that was able to quickly bounce back from its recent crash that occurred near the end of President Poldhart's second term. It was only a matter of weeks into Higgins' second term that POWER would go down, marking the end of POWER 7, and what looks to be the end of POWER altogether. Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Labour Party (UK) chairs Category:Labour Party (UK) politicians Category:Democratic Party vice chairs Category:NUP Politician Category:Presidents Category:Vice Presidents Category:Secretaries of the Treasury Category:Attorneys General